The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time
by Aerisuke
Summary: Story:  This is based on The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time, but Naruto Style! Also, this is kind of considered as a Naruto and Zelda crossover because it has Zelda characters in it. R&R Please!
1. Prologue

The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time Prologue.

**(Note: Alright guys. I was going to do this story after I was done with The Legend Of Naruto: Twilight Princess. But recently, I downloaded The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time from the Wii Shop Channel on the Wii. Now, for those of you who have a Wii, you can download The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time and play it too! Oh, and for those of you who have never played the game, well... you're missing out on a lot because I almost think that Ocarina Of Time is one of the most popular Zelda games ever played. Anyways, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time.)**

Cast:

Naruto as Link.

Hinata as Zelda.

Neji as Sheik.

Kurenai as Impa.

Orochimaru as Ganondorf.

Navi as herself.

Sakura as Saria.

Sasuke as Mido **(Note: Sadly Sasuke fangirls, Sasuke plays a minor role in the story, so you don't get to see him that much as you saw him in The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker and The Legend Of Naruto: Twilight Princess.)**.

Tenten as Malon.

Kakashi as Talon.

Might Guy as Ingo.

The rest of the Kokiri children as themselves.

The rest of the Zoras as themselves.

Ino as Princess Ruto.

Choza Akimichi **(Note: I know that Choza and Ino aren't related and that her father is Inoichi, but come on guys! We all know that Choza and King Zora are fat. No offence to your Choza Akimichi and King Zora fans. So therefore, that's why I had Choza cast as King Zora.)**.

The rest of the Gorons as themselves.

Gaara as Darunia **(Note: The reason why I had Gaara cast as Darunia is because of his friendship with Naruto, and I almost think that there's like a brotherly bond between the two of them. And I know that Naruto probably doesn't think of Gaara as a brother, due to his friendship with Sasuke, but I thought that Gaara would make a perfect Darunia.)**.

The rest of the Gerudo as themselves.

Anko as Nabooru **(Note: Now, the reason why I had her cast as Nabooru is because Nabooru hates Ganondorf, and Anko hates Orochimaru, her former sensei. But then I thought "Why not have Anko cast as Nabooru?" So that's what I did.)**.

The rest of the guards of the castle as themselves.

The townspeople of Hyrule Castle Market as themselves.

**(Note: Well, I guess that's about it for the cast... for now. Without further ado, please enjoy the story.)**

A young woman named Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki was fleeing the castle from war. Although she was gravely injured and almost dying, she had no choice but to bring her baby boy, Naruto, to Kokiri Forest, a sanctuary that was held to keep the children of the forest, the Kokiri safe.

Finally, she got to guardian spirit and father of the Kokiri, The Great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree... I need your help." said Kushina.

"How can I help you, O dear Kushina?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

"I need someone to look after my baby boy, Naruto. For you see, I will leave this world soon. Oh, and when Naruto comes of age, he will understand of why he's here, and why his mother's no longer in this world. But after I die, tell Naruto... I... love... him." said Kushina as she fell to the ground, and died.

_"Your wish is my command, O dear Kushina. I will look after this child... Naruto." _said The Great Deku Tree.


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

_~ 12 Years Later... ~ _

**(Note: The reason why I said 12 years later is because instead of Naruto being a 10-year-old like Link is in the beginning of the game, Naruto is 12, but later on turns 17 after falling into a 5-year-sleep instead of a 7-year-sleep because I wanted Naruto to be the same age that Link was in the game.)**

_"In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as The Great Deku Tree... The children of the forest, The Kokiri, live here with me. Each of them has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is but one boy... who does not have a fairy. That boy... is Naruto Uzumaki." ~ The Great Deku Tree._

A 12-year-old Naruto was sleeping on his bed. It seemed like he was having a dream... well, more like a nightmare.

_In Naruto's nightmare..._

_Naruto was standing in front of Hyrule Castle Town during a rainstorm. Suddenly, Princess Hinata and her attendant, Kurenai were fleeing the castle while Hinata was looking at Naruto. Just then, a man named Orochimaru appeared. As he looked at Naruto, he was about to knock him out with some kind of magical ball until..._

_End of Naruto's nightmare..._

_Meanwhile, with The Great Deku Tree..._

"Navi... Navi, where art thou? Come hither." said The Great Deku Tree as he was talking to a fairy called Navi who flew to him.

"It's time for the boy without a fairy to begin his quest to save Hyrule. Tell him... that the world depends upon him. Nay, the world depends on the both of thee! Fly, Navi! Fly! Fly and find our young friend and bring him here to me." said The Great Deku Tree.

As Navi was flying throughout the Kokiri Forest, she was trying to find Naruto's house, until she finally found it. After accidentally bumping into a fence, she finally reached Naruto's house.

"Hello, Naruto! It's time to wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you! Naruto, get up!" cried Navi as Naruto awoke while covered in sweat from his nightmare and began panting.

_"Oh... it was only a dream. But... it seemed so real." _said Naruto to himself.

"Huh? Who are you? How do you know my name?" asked Naruto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto. I'm Navi the fairy! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you! I'm going to be your fairy partner from now on! So come on, Naruto! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you! Come on, Naruto! Let's go!" cried Navi.

"Okay, okay! Just let me get dressed! Jeez!" cried Naruto as he got dressed as he and Navi went outside of his house.

Just then, his best friend, Sakura Haruno came. Sakura was a girl with short pink hair, and green eyes, and a red short-sleeved qipao dress. She also had green shorts, and a Konoha headband just like Naruto.

"Naruto! Come down here!" cried Sakura waving to Naruto as he climbed down the ladder.

"Wow! You have a fairy! That's great! Now you're just like us, Naruto!" cried Sakura with a smile.

"Yes I have a fairy, Sakura. Her name is Navi. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see The Great Deku Tree." said Naruto.

"Hurry back!" cried Sakura as she was left standing alone at Naruto's house waiting for Naruto to come back.

As Naruto was about to go see The Great Deku Tree, he saw a boy standing by the entrance to The Great Deku Tree's Meadow. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was not only Naruto's rival, but he was also the boss of the Kokiri children. It was kind of weird to Naruto because although Sakura had a crush on Sasuke because of his good looks and charm, she couldn't stand the Uchiha's bossy attitude.

"Well, well, well... look who's here... if it isn't the boy... who now has a fairy?" asked a shocked Sasuke as he saw Navi floating right next to Naruto.

"Yep! That's right! I have a fairy! Her name is Navi." said Naruto.

"Well, anyways... what are _you _doing here? What business do you have with The Great Deku Tree, huh?" asked Sasuke.

"It's none of your concern, Sasuke. Now if you'll excuse me, The Great Deku Tree has to see me." said Naruto as he was about to pass through The Great Deku Tree's Meadow, to which Sasuke said:

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on there, Naruto. Not so fast."

"Huh? Why? What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid I can't let you pass through here." said Sasuke.

"What? Why not?" cried a disappointed Naruto.

"Well, unfortunately, I'm not letting you pass! You want to know why?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh really? Why can't I pass through here, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"That's because in order for you to get past me, you'll have to equip yourself a sword and shield." said Sasuke.

"And why would I want to do that, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Well, there might be monsters in The Great Deku Tree's Meadow. You can't possibly mean to go see The Great Deku Tree unarmed. Tell you what, Naruto: If you can find a sword and shield, then I'll let you through, okay?" asked Sasuke.

"Alright." said Naruto as he left Sasuke alone to go to his house to go and see Sakura who was standing right by his house earlier.

"Huh? What are you doing here, Naruto? I thought you were going to see The Great Deku Tree?" asked Sakura.

"I was… until Sasuke told me "In order to see The Great Deku Tree, you'll need to find a sword and shield." said Naruto who was mimicking Sasuke.

"Man! Sasuke's such a jerk! I hate him!" cried an angry Sakura.

"Then why do you have a crush on him?" asked Naruto.

"It's because he's cute! Look, I only like Sasuke because he's cute, but I don't like his bossy attitude! Hey I know! You should go to Itachi. Sasuke's afraid of Itachi. I mean, if ever Sasuke doesn't let anyone do what they want, Itachi threatens to use his Mangekyo Sharingan Jutsu on him or something. But… Sasuke is right though. Lately, the forest has become nothing but a haven for enemies here. You never know what could happen. So I suggest that you go ans buy yourself a shield at the Kokiri Shop, and I think there's a sword somewhere around this forest." said Sakura.

"Great! Thanks, Sakura! What would I do without my best friend?" asked Naruto as he hugged Sakura. Afterward, he found some 40 rupees and went inside the Kokiri shop.

"Welcome to the Kokiri shop! How can I help you today, Naruto?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Hi, I'd like to buy a Deku Shield." said Naruto.

"That will be 40 rupees." said the shopkeeper as Naruto gave him the 40 rupees that he found earlier.

"Thank you very much!" cried the shopkeeper as Naruto got the Deku Shield.

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about!" cried Naruto.

_"But shoot. Where is that stupid sword? Hey, Itachi would know! That's it! I'll go ask Itachi!" _thought Naruto to himself as he went to Itachi's house.

You see, Sasuke, Itachi, and their uncle, Madara lived together in the same house. After their parents had abandoned Sasuke and Itachi when they were babies, Madara decided to adopt them, and raise him as if they were his own sons. Oh, and the Akatsuki started living with the Kokiri around that time, too… and the Akatsuki are still living in Kokiri Forest today. Oh, and the rest of the Akatsuki, Kokiri, and Sakura were abandoned during The Great Hylian War.

**(Note: Before you say anything, I know that Itachi killed Sasuke's parents and the entire Uchiha Clan, but in this story, pretend that Fugaku and Mikoto had abandoned their two sons during The Great Hylian War.)**

As Naruto got to his house, he thought to himself:

_"Okay Naruto. You can do this. Just tell Itachi that Sasuke is being a jerk and won't let you see The Great Deku Tree. This should be simple enough."_

"Um, Naruto? What are you doing? Aren't you going to go inside the Uchiha House and tell on Sasuke?" asked Navi.

"How'd you know who Itachi and Sasuke were?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"Well, let's just say that The Great Deku Tree told me about the Kokiri, the Akatsuki, Sasuke, Sakura, and especially you living here… so basically I kind of know a lot about you guys." replied Navi.

"Wow! You know what, Navi? You're pretty smart… for a fairy." said Naruto with a smile.

_"He thinks I'm smart!"_cried Navi to herself as she was secretly in love with Naruto.

**(Note: Oh, for those of you who don't know (well, you probably know or knew about it already), Navi has a secret crush on Link, which is why she is kind of jealous of Zelda and other girls (including Nabooru, Ruto, Zelda, Malon, and possibly Saria) having a crush on Link. So yeah. Like in the game, Navi is in love with Naruto in my story.)**

"Um, Navi? Are you feeling alright?" asked Naruto as Navi snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Come on, Naruto. Let's go see Itachi." said Navi as she and Naruto went inside the Uchiha House.

When he got inside, Itachi was making his bed while Madara (Tobi) was sitting in his chair taking a nap.

"Um, Itachi?" asked Naruto as he walked up to Itachi, who turned around to look at Naruto.

"Huh? Oh! Hi Naruto. What brings you here to the Uchiha House?" asked Itachi.

"Well, Sasuke's being a jerk to me… again." said Naruto, who was annoyed at what Sasuke did to him earlier.

"What did he do this time?" asked Itachi as he crossed his arms.

"He won't let me see The Great Deku Tree. Sasuke told me that in order to get past him and to see The Great Deku Tree, I should find myself a sword and shield. Do you mind doing something about it while I go find a sword?" asked Naruto.

"Okay. I will. But, I'd have to agree with Sasuke. You do need a sword and shield. You see, Naruto, lately, Kokiri Forest has been invaded by monsters. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling something's going to happen… I can just feel it." said Itachi who started to get a little worried.

"Funny, Sakura told me the same thing earlier. Well, anyway, I better go find myself a sword. I'll meet you back at the entrance to The Great Deku Tree's Meadow." said Itachi as Naruto left his house, and went to go find a sword.

Itachi then walked up to Sasuke.

"What do you want, Itachi? Can't you see I'm waiting for Naruto to show up with a sword and shield?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. About that…" said Itachi.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Naruto told me that there was something going on between you two. He said that you're not letting him see The Great Deku Tree unless he equips himself a sword and shield." said Itachi.

"Tch. That's crazy! Why would I say something like that to Naruto? I mean, come on! Naruto and I are close buddies!" cried Sasuke who fake smiled.

"Yeah right. Naruto tells me that you're always such a jerk to him. When will you ever learn to accept him as a friend, and to be a nicer to him… even though he's not one of us?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah, well, excluding the Kokiri who don't grow up, the Akatsuki (including you, me, and Uncle Madara), and especially Sakura grow up. That's for sure." said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but…" said Itachi as he became sad.

"Huh? What's wrong, Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, don't tell Naruto I told you this, but…" said Itachi as he began to whisper in Sasuke's right ear saying that just like him and Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and the rest of the Akatsuki and Kokiri had been abandoned as babies, to which that was something that The Great Deku Tree once told them that he had adopted them. Well, he never told Naruto about him being abandoned. But, you'll find that out later on in the story.

"So… are you going to let Naruto pass?" asked Itachi.

"No." said Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"That's it!" cried Itachi as he began beating up Sasuke.

"STOP!" cried a now frightened Sasuke as he was getting beaten up by his own older brother.

Meanwhile, after Naruto got himself the Kokiri sword, he heard Sasuke's cry.

"Hey Navi, did you hear that? That sounded like Sasuke's voice." said Naruto.

"Well, maybe we might as well go see what's going on, don't you think, Naruto?" asked Navi.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go." said Naruto as he and Navi went to go see what was happening between Sasuke and Itachi.

"What in the world is going on here?" cried a shocked Naruto as Sasuke was on the ground, moaning and groaning in pain.

"Sasuke!" cried Naruto as he ran to Sasuke's side.

"Itachi, I thought I told you to tell Sasuke to let me pass, not beat him up!" cried Naruto.

_"Then again, Sasuke did get what he deserved."_ thought Naruto.

"I was only doing you a favor, Naruto. You got what you wanted." said Itachi as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke then got up, and dusted the dirt off of his clothes.

"Sasuke? Don't you have something to say to Naruto?" asked Itachi.

"Alright, fine. Naruto, I'm sorry for not letting you go to see The Great Deku Tree, and I'm sorry for being mean to you. I don't know what Sakura, Itachi, Uncle Madara, or what everybody else see in you, but I only wish that they'd like me instead! Anyways, go ahead, Naruto… go see The Great Deku Tree." said Sasuke.

"That's more like it." said Itachi.

"Thanks, Itachi." said Naruto as he gave Itachi a friendly hug.

"You're welcome." said Itachi as Naruto went to go see The Great Deku Tree.

When Naruto and Navi got to The Great Deku Tree, Navi said:

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back!" cried Navi.

"Ah, well if isn't Naruto Uzumaki… welcome to my meadow. Listen to what I, The Great Deku Tree, am about to tell thee. But first, I heard that thou hast been having nightmarish dreams these past few nights. As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it… surely, thou has felt it, Naruto, hast thou not?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

"Yes. Yes I have." said Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki… the time has come to test your courage… with your wisdom and courage, I need you to break the curse that has bestowed upon me. Dost thou have enough courage to overcome this task?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

"Yes. I am ready to overcome this task, Great Deku Tree." said a determined Naruto.

"Very well. Now go inside of me, brave Naruto, and thou too, Navi… Naruto, when Navi tries to speak to you, listen to her words of wisdom… good luck… Naruto Uzumaki." said The Great Deku Tree as Naruto and Navi went inside of him.

_One dungeon later…_

As Naruto warped out of Inside The Great Deku Tree, The Great Deku Tree said to him:

"Well done, Naruto… you have shown your courage, and proved that you were brave enough to get inside of me and you destroyed the monster that was inside of me… I knew that you would be able to carry out my wish… Now, I have more to tell thee, wouldst thou care to listen?"

"Well, okay… I guess." said Naruto as he sat down on the grass.

"Now, listen carefully, Naruto… a wicked man of a far away village has cast this dreadful death curse upon me… his name… is Orochimaru. You see… this evil man has used his forbidden powers and jutsu's to search for the heart of the Sacred Realm and of the land of Hyrule… the Triforce. The Triforce itself contains the power of the goddesses. A long time ago, three golden goddesses once created this beautiful land of Hyrule… Din, the goddess of power created the land while giving the ground red earth. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore… gave life to all of us humans and made sure that we would obey the law of the world that Nayru had given us. Naruto… you must never allow Orochimaru to touch the Triforce, and to enter the Sacred Realm of legend. Only someone like you with a righteous heart can touch the Triforce, and therefore give peace to the world. But, if an evil man like Orochimaru were to touch the Triforce, then the land of Hyrule will be doomed to live in a world of danger and evil. But because of the curse that Orochimaru gave me, my end is near… but although the mission I had already given you had been a success, I was doomed before you came along, Naruto. Yes… I will die… but Naruto… please don't cry for me… be happy and remember The Great Deku Tree that you, along with everybody else once knew as their loving father. You are Hyrule's final hope… Naruto… go to Hyrule Castle, and meet the princess of destiny… here, take this stone… I'm sure it will aid you in your quest to kill Orochimaru and to save our beautiful land of Hyrule." said The Great Deku Tree as he gave Naruto the Kokiri's Emerald.

"The future depends upon thee, Naruto… thou art a courageous boy... Navi… please look after Naruto… and… help him save Hyrule… Good… bye…" said The Great Deku Tree as he passed away, and wilted.

"Come on, Naruto! Let's go to Hyrule Castle! Goodbye… Great Deku Tree… I… I will stand right by Naruto's side… no matter what happens… I will protect him along the way…" said Navi as she and Naruto left The Great Deku Tree's Meadow.

As a sad Naruto and Navi were at the exit to The Great Deku Tree's Meadow, they saw an upset Sasuke who was REALLY mad at Naruto now!

"Huh? Sasuke, what's with that look on your face?" asked Naruto as Sasuke began shaking Naruto while shouting:

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE GREAT DEKU TREE, NARUTO? HUH? HE DIED, DIDN'T HE? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF THE GREAT DEKU TREE DIDN'T DIE, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE EVER HAPPENED TO HIM!"

Sasuke then moved out of Naruto's way, sat down on the grass, put his head on his crossed arms that were on top of his knees, and began to cry.

"O… K… come on, Naruto. Let's get out of here before anyone else blames us for the death of The Great Deku Tree." said Navi.

"Yeah, but I didn't do anything to him. It was all of that Orochimaru guy's fault." said Naruto.

"Well, whatever. Come on, Naruto. Let's go. You might want to pack your things." said Navi.

"Yeah, but why would I want to bring my backpack with me?" asked Naruto.

"Well, you might get hungry and thirsty. Can't you bring any food or water to drink?" asked Navi.

"They probably have plenty of food and water in the castle." said Naruto.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Well, come on, Naruto. Let's go." said Navi.

"Right." said Naruto as he and Navi exited the Kokiri forest.

As they were about to exit by crossing a bridge, a voice said:

"Oh, you're finally leaving, aren't you?"

Naruto then turned around to find Sakura standing on the bridge.

"Sakura… how did you know that I was leaving for Hyrule?" asked Naruto.

"Madara told me… everything." said Sakura.

"Everything?" asked Naruto as Sakura sadly nodded her head.

"I had a feeling… no… I knew… that you would leave the forest one day… Naruto… you… no… excluding the Kokiri… the Akatsuki… Sasuke… Itachi… Madara.. and especially me are different from the Kokiri because they don't grow up… but we do. But… that's OK… because… you and I will be friends forever… won't we? Naruto… I want you to have this ocarina… please take good care of it…" said Sakura as she gave Naruto the fairy ocarina.

"Naruto… I wish you didn't have to go. If only you and Sasuke could've been friends instead of fighting with one another." said Sakura.

"Well, Itachi did tell Sasuke to be nicer to me, so I don't think that Sasuke will be mean to me anymore." said Naruto.

Just then, Sakura had tears in her eyes.

_"Sakura…" _thought Naruto as he realized that Sakura was crying.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Naruto. My life won't be the same without you." said Sakura as she hugged Naruto.

"Sakura… look… I promise I'll come back to visit." said Naruto.

"Okay. But don't do anything reckless or stupid, ok?" asked Sakura.

"Alright. Well… goodbye, Sakura… and… thank you for everything." said Naruto as he gave Sakura one last hug and left her alone on the bridge.

_"Goodbye… Naruto…"_said Sakura to herself as she began to sob as she put her hands on her eyes and continued to cry.

Just then, Itachi and Sasuke came.

"Sakura." said Itachi as Sakura turned around to look at Sasuke and Itachi.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sakura as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We heard that Naruto left… and he may have told you that Itachi told me to be nicer to him. Well, from this point on, I'll try and be nicer to Naruto. So don't worry, Sakura… Naruto will come back someday… I know it… no… I have faith in him." said Sasuke with a smile as he gave Sakura a friendly hug.

"Come on. Let's go back to the forest." said Itachi.

"Right." said Sasuke as Itachi went back with Sakura to Kokiri Forest. However, Sasuke put his hands together, and said to himself:

_"Naruto… good luck. I truly believe that you'll come back to visit someday. Farewell my friend. We will meet again… someday."_

Sasuke then walked back into Kokiri Forest to catch up with Sakura and Itachi. Later that night, they had a funeral for The Great Deku Tree.

**(Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and you may have noticed that I made Naruto's departure a little bit similar to Sasuke's departure… only except with Sasuke's departure, he obviously had to go to Orochimaru so he could kill Itachi for massacring their entire family. Plus Naruto didn't tell Sakura that she was annoying, like Sasuke (who acted like a jerk to her) did. But in my version of Naruto's departure in the story, Naruto does not go off to Orochimaru by wanting to kill someone for killing his family. No, he's going off to not only save Hyrule, but to also meet Princess Hinata (also known as Princess Zelda.) But before he left the village, Sasuke did thank Sakura for everything before knocking her out… but Naruto didn't knock her out, he just thanked her. So yeah. Anyways, please stay tuned for Chapter 2 (3) of The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time.)**


	3. Chapter 2: Princess Hinata

The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time Chapter 2: Princess Hinata.

**(Note: Sorry about the wait. Hopefully, this will keep you busy while you're waiting for the next chapter of The Legend Of Naruto: Twilight Princess. ^_^!)**

After Naruto and Navi left Kokiri Forest, they were on their way to Hyrule Castle.

Then, an owl appeared at the top of a tree.

"Naruto! Look up here!" cried the owl as Naruto looked up at the owl.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I am Kaepora Gaebora! It's nice to meet you!" cried Kaepora.

"O… K… first I meet a talking tree, now I meet a talking owl? What's next? A talking chicken?" asked Naruto.

"I talk too!" cried Navi.

"I know that, Navi! Jeez! I'm trying to think here!" cried Naruto.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Naruto, just beyond this road lies Hyrule Castle up ahead. Also, there's a ranch called "Hatake Ranch." But you do know that you're going to meet Princess HInata Hyuga, right?" asked Kaepora.

**(Note: You can obviously guess why Lon Lon Ranch is called "Hatake Ranch.")**

"Uh… well… The Great Deku Tree didn't say who the princess was. But now that you told me her name, which is Hinata Hyuga, I'll be looking forward to meeting her!" cried Naruto with a grin.

"Good! Well, off you go!" cried Kaepora as he flew away.

"Okay. Now I just need to take out my map, and to find out where Hyrule Castle is." said Naruto as he took out his map, took out a red marker, and drew a line as a path to Hyrule Castle.

"Um, Naruto? How is this going to help us find Princess Hinata?" asked Navi.

"Don't worry, Navi. She's somewhere in the castle. I'm sure of it." said Naruto as he and Navi were on their way to Hyrule Castle.

As Naruto got inside of Castle Town Market, there was a bunch of stuff going on there. There were crowds of people everywhere in the market. The shops there were the Bazaar, the Bombchu Bowling Alley, the Happy Mask Shop, the Bombchu Shop, and the Treasure Chest Shop.

"Whoa. This is a town far bigger than I expected it to be compared to Kokiri Forest. Man… I wish Sasuke and Sakura were here to see this." said Naruto.

"I'm sure they'll see it, Naruto. I'm sure they'll see it. Anyway, let's try and ask the people where Princess Hinata is." said Navi.

"I bet she's inside the castle. But shoot! How are we going to get in?" asked Naruto.

"I think we should ask this girl right here." said Navi as she flew to a girl called "Tenten" who was standing by a fountain. Behind her was the path to Hyrule Castle.

Naruto then walked up to Tenten, and asked:

"Um, excuse me, Miss. But could you tell us how to get inside the castle?"

"What? You're going to the castle, fairy boy?" asked Tenten.

"Yes. Wait… did you just call me "fairy boy?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. You have a fairy following you around, don't you?" asked Tenten.

"Yes. Her name is Navi, and I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto! I'm Tenten, daughter of Kakashi Hatake and we live on Hatake Ranch!" cried Tenten.

"Wait… did you just say "Hatake Ranch?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Why?" asked Tenten.

"Oh. Someone told me that the ranch is right across the entrance to the castle." said Naruto. He didn't want to tell Tenten that Kaepora Gaebora, the owl, told him about Hatake Ranch being across from the entrance to Hyrule Castle because then Tenten would think Naruto was weird because he met a talking owl like Kaebora Gaebora.

"Yep! That's right! The ranch is called "Hatake Ranch!" My dad is Kakashi, and our family owns the ranch. Hey, speaking of my dad, he had to go deliver some milk to the castle… but he hasn't come back yet." said Tenten.

"Oh. Well, if you'd like, I could find him for you." said Naruto.

"Really? Wow! Thanks! You know, I think I'm starting to like you, Naruto! You should come to the ranch sometime!" cried Tenten.

"Well… I don't know. I mean, I do have to go see Princess Hinata. I have some "important business" to take care of with her." said Naruto.

"So... is she a friend of yours?" asked Tenten.

"Hey, this is my first time going to a castle! I've never been outside of my home before! Why, I, Naruto Uzumaki am from Kokiri Forest! Believe it!" cried Naruto with a grin.

"I see. My mother once told me tales of the Kokiri wearing green clothes, having fairies, and that they never grow up. So, I'm guessing you're not a Kokiri then." said Tenten.

"Well, it's true that I grow up… but I'm not the_ only_one who grows up. Why, there's my two best friends, Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, their uncle, Madara, and the Akatsuki members, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu also grow up." said Naruto.

"Wow. Seems like your life in Kokiri Forest is very interesting. You should take me to Kokiri Forest sometime, alright?" asked Tenten.

"I will. Well, it's off to Hyrule Castle I go! Bye, Tenten!" cried Naruto as he and Navi continued their way to Hyrule Castle.

At Hyrule Castle…

By the time that Naruto and Navi reached the Hyrule Castle exterior, it was already nighttime.

Suddenly, Kaepora Gaebora appeared on top of a tree.

"Hoot! Hoot! Naruto! Look up here!" cried Kaepora.

_"Oh no, not him again."_thought a disappointed Naruto as he was starting to get annoyed with the chatterbox owl.

**(Note: I mean, seriously guys. Kaepora Gaebora never shuts up. I liked him better as Rauru, though.)**

"Hyrule Castle is up ahead, Naruto! I'll bet your eager to see the princess, aren't you?" asked Kaepora.

"Heck yes I am! Is she hot?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto! Will you quit talking about Princess Hinata for one second, and hear what this owl has to say?" asked an angry Navi.

"But he's annoying! Do I have to?" asked Naruto.

"Hey, he may be annoying, but his information can be useful. So behave yourself, Naruto Uzumaki!" cried Navi.

"Alright. I'm sorry." said Naruto.

"We're sorry, Kaepora. Please continue." said Navi.

"Very well then… as I was saying, the princess is inside the castle. Watch out for the guards! On this ground, the time flow is normal. But if you were in town, or in Hatake Ranch, then time would stand still for you. But, if you want the time to pass by quickly, then you should leave town. So, which way are you going to go, huh? Hoot hoot hoot!" said Kaepora Gaebora as he turned his head upside down as if Naruto were looking at another face (even though he surprisingly had two faces), and asked:

"Naruto, would you like to hear what I said again?"

"Uh… no thank you…" said Naruto as Kaepora Gaebora turned his head right-side up.

"Wow! You sure are a smart kid, aren't you? Well, good luck, Naruto! Hoot hoot hoot!" said Kaepora Gaebora as he flew away.

Just then, Naruto heard singing.

_"Huh? Where's that singing coming from?"_as Naruto as he heard singing and saw Tenten standing by the vines.

"That's a pretty song, Tenten." said Naruto.

"Huh? Oh. Hi Naruto! Thanks! My mom taught it to me… it's called "Epona's Song." said Tenten.

"Epona? Who's that? Is that your sister, friend, or cousin?" asked Naruto.

Tenten then giggled, and said:

"Neither. She's a horse. Hey! Maybe after you visit the princess, do you want to come visit my ranch to see her?" asked Tenten.

"Sure… if I'm not too busy after that." said Naruto.

"Um, Naruto, don't you have to save Hyrule from Orochimaru?" asked Navi in a whisper.

"Yes." replied Naruto who also whispered to her.

"Great! Oh! You're going to the castle, right?" asked Tenten.

"Yes. Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I forgot to tell you that if you find my dad, would you mind giving this to him?" asked Tenten as she gave Naruto a Weird Egg.

"Um, why do I need this egg?" questioned a baffled Naruto.

"I think my dad might have fallen asleep while delivering milk to the castle! Tee hee! Oh Father…" giggled Tenten.

"Okay. Hopefully this will wake up your dad, Tenten." said Naruto referring to the Weird Egg.

"Great. Thanks, Naruto. I knew I could count on you." said Tenten with a smile.

"Well, I'm off!" cried Naruto as he climbed up the vines and left Tenten alone to continue singing Epona's Song.

After the sun had gone down, Naruto was on his way to the castle. By the time he was about to go into the entrance of the courtyard, there, Naruto saw Kakashi sleeping by the cartons of milk.

"So… how do we get past Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

"Well, the egg doesn't hatch until dawn, right?" asked Navi.

"Yes… and?" asked Naruto.

"So, when the sun rises, and I think there might be a chicken in there, then that will definitely wake up Kakashi!" said Navi.

"Okay." said Naruto as he and Navi were waiting for the sun to rise.

As the sun was almost about to rise, Naruto thought to himself:

_"Wait for it…"_

As the sun finally rose up, the chicken hatched and made a sound and woke up Kakashi.

"What the devil? Can't a man try to get some peace and quiet around here?" asked Kakashi.

"Uh… are you Kakashi Hatake?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Yes I am. And who are you?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Your daughter Tenten sent me here to find you by waking you up with this chicken." said Naruto.

"What? Tenten's waiting for me? Shoot! I can't believe I left her behind! I messed up pretty bad! I'm going to get it from her now! Gotta run! Bye Naruto!" cried Kakashi as he frantically ran back to Tenten.

"That was… weird…" said Naruto.

"Yeah… anyway, let's get inside the castle…" said Navi as she and Naruto were on their way to the castle.

_10 minutes later…_

After getting past the guards, Naruto and Navi finally made it into the castle courtyard.

"Hmm… I don't see the princess anywhere." said Naruto.

"Hey! Maybe we should ask this girl right here!" cried Navi who flew to a girl looking through the windowsill.

Naruto then ran up to her.

"Um, excuse me, Miss, but we're looking for Princess Hi.. na… ta…" said Naruto as the girl turned around to see Naruto and Navi right behind her as she gasped.

"Who… who are you? How did you get past the guards?" asked the girl while Naruto was daydreaming about her.

_In Naruto's imagination…_

_Naruto was imagining that he and Hinata were on a field of grass running towards each other in slow motion with romantic music playing in the background. As Naruto came this close to kissing Hinata, the girl said:_

"Hey! Were you even paying attention to a word I said?"

"Huh? What?" asked Naruto who snapped out of his trance.

"I was asking you how you got into my castle by getting past the guards." replied the girl.

"Hmm… well…" said Naruto as he remembered what happened.

_Earlier…_

As Naruto was on his way by sneaking past the guards, he kept using his shadow clones to go into their hiding places in the courtyard while the real Naruto surprisingly got past all the guards, and was on his way to see Hinata.

_End of flashback_...

"Yeah… that's pretty much how I got into the castle." said Naruto with a grin after he told his story to the girl.

"Huh? Hey… what is that?" asked the girl who was pointing to Navi.

"Oh. This is Navi. She's my fairy partner." said Naruto.

"Wait! Then, you must be from Kokiri Forest! You wouldn't happen to have… that green and shining stone, the Kokiri's Emerald, the Spiritual Stone Of The Forest, would you? That green and shining stone… well? Do you have it?" asked the girl.

"Yes." said Naruto as the girl giggled, and said:

"I knew it! A couple of nights ago, I had a dream. In my dream, dark storm clouds appeared all around Hyrule. But suddenly, a ray of light appeared out of the forest, parted the clouds, and then lit up the ground… then, the light turned into a figure with an orange jumpsuit, a blue headband, blond hair, and blue eyes holding a green and shining stone, and was also followed by a fairy." said the girl.

"Wait, so you think that I'm this kid from your dream, correct?" asked Naruto.

"Yes… I had a feeling… that you would be the one… oh! I'm so sorry! I kind of got carried away with my story and didn't properly introduce myself! I am Hinata Hyuga, princess of Hyrule and daughter of King Hiashi Hyuga. Tell me, what's your name, if I may ask?" asked the girl who was now called "Hinata."

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto who started to blush because he started to have a crush on her already.

"Hmm… Naruto… strange… for some reason… it sounds so… familiar… alright, Naruto. I will tell you the Royal Family's secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down for generations. Naruto, do me a favor, and please don't tell anyone… it's _our _secret, ok?" asked Hinata.

"So, Sasuke and Sakura can't know about it either?" asked Naruto.

"Huh? Who are they?" asked Hinata.

"Oh. Those are my close friends back in Kokiri Forest. Oh. Sorry for interrupting. Please continue, Hinata." said Naruto with a smile.

"Okay… but no… Sasuke and Sakura can't know about the secret of the Royal Family's Sacred Realm. Anyway, listen to what I have to say. The legend goes like this… a long time ago, somewhere in Hyrule, the three goddesses hid the Triforce that had _their_power. Yes. The Triforce has the power to grant any wish on whoever holds the Triforce. If someone with a good heart holds the Triforce in his or her hands, then Hyrule will be at peace for a time, and will therefore lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity. But, if someone with an evil heart were to hold the Triforce in his or her hands, then Hyrule would be in danger, and will be overcome with evil… or at least, that's what I heard about the legend. So, the ancient Sages had to build the Temple Of Time in order to protect the Triforce from evil ones. There are 7 sages in all." said Hinata.

"But, Hinata, who are the 7 sages?" asked a confused Naruto.

"You'll find out later when you're older." said Hinata as Naruto groaned in disappointment.

"Anyway, The Temple Of Time is the only way and the entrance to which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. However, the entrance to the Sacred Realm is blocked by a door called "The Door Of Time." But, in order for you to open the door, Naruto, you must collect three Spiritual Stones. Also, there's one more thing that you need… The Ocarina Of Time!" said Hinata.

"Uh, what's The Ocarina Of Time? Is it another ocarina?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. The Ocarina Of Time is the treasure that The Royal Family has been keeping for years, and they keep it along with this legend. So Naruto, did you understand the story I just told you about?" asked Hinata.

"Yes." said Naruto.

"Great! There's also one more thing I want to show you. I was spying through this window for a while now… the dark clouds, the other element in my dream… I think they resemble that man in the Throne Room that my father is in! Naruto, will you please take a look through the window and look at him?" asked Hinata.

"OK." said Naruto as he looked through the window and saw… Orochimaru… standing in front of King Hiashi.

"Do you see the man with the long black hair, white skin, and evil golden eyes?" asked HInata.

"Wait! You mean…" said Naruto.

"Yes. That's Orochimaru, the leader of the Sound Ninja. They hail from the village of Otogakure, The Hidden Sound Village. Although Orochimaru swears allegiance to my father, there's… something sinister about him… I can feel that he's plotting to destroy Hyrule. The dark clouds that were in my dream… yes… they have to symbolize Orochimaru!" cried Hinata as Orochimaru looked at Naruto and Hinata spying on him.

"What happened, Naruto? Did Orochimaru see you?" asked Hinata.

"Yes. For some reason, I'm scared of him. Does your father know about your dream, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I told my father about my dream. However, he didn't believe that it was a prophecy. I don't think he believes that Orochimaru would be the kind of man to betray him and take over Hyrule rather than be loyal to him. But… for some reason… I can sense Orochimaru's intentions… he's an evil man, I tell you! There's only one thing that Orochimaru is after, and that's the Triforce of the Sacred Realm itself. I know that he's come all this way to obtain it! And, you know what's worse? Orochimaru wants to take over not only Hyrule, but the entire world! Naruto, now, you and I are the only ones who can save Hyrule from Orochimaru's wrath by defeating him! Please help me!" begged Hinata.

"Well… okay." said Naruto with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Naruto!" cried Hinata with a smile and hugged him.

"Naruto… I'm… I'm so scared… that Orochimaru is going to destroy Hyrule… maybe even make me his future bride! And he has such terrifying power! But, I'm glad that you came, Naruto… if you didn't… I don't know what I'd do. We must not let Orochimaru get the Triforce! With my power, I will protect the Ocarina Of Time while you get the other two Spiritual Stones! Let's get the Triforce before Orochimaru does, and then defeat him! Oh, and one more thing, Naruto. Take this letter. I'm sure it will be of use to you." said Hinata as she gave Naruto her letter.

"My attendant, Kurenai Yuhi will guide you out of the castle. Naruto, whatever you do, don't be afraid to speak with her." said Hinata as Naruto walked over to Kurenai and Asuma.

"So… you must be Kurenai, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I am Kurenai Yuhi Sarutobi of the Sheikah Clan. This is my husband, Asuma Sarutobi who's also a member of the Sheikah Clan." said Kureani.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. You must be Naruto, Hinata's friend, the one that will save Hyrule." said Asuma.

"Nice to meet you too." said Naruto with a smile.

"Anyway, Asuma and I are responsible for protecting Princess Hinata from any danger… and everything is _exactly_as the princess said. Naruto, you are a very brave boy, going off to save our beautiful land of Hyrule from Orochimaru, aren't you? That means you'll be heading off on a new adventure." said Kurenai.

"Our roles in Princess Hinata's dream was to teach a melody to the one who came from Kokiri Forest. This song is an ancient melody that has been passed down by the Royal Family. We have played this song for Hinata ever since she was a little baby. There is mysterious power in these notes. So, listen carefully, and memorize this song." said Asuma as Kurenai whistled "Hinata's Lullaby."

**(Note: Hinata's Lullaby is Zelda's Lullaby.)**

As Naruto learned Hinata's Lullaby by playing it with the Fairy Ocarina, Navi said:

"You've learned Hinata's Lullaby!"

"If the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble. Asuma will lead you out of the castle." said Kurenai.

_Later that day…_

Asuma and Naruto were at the entrance to Hyrule Castle as they were looking at the path to Konoha, The Hidden Leaf Village.

"Naruto Uzumaki, all four of us, you, me, Kurenai, and Princess Hinata must try our best to protect and save this beautiful land of Hyrule! Look at that mountain over there. That's Death Mountain, home of the Gorons and Sand Ninja. They hold the Spiritual Stone Of Fire, The Goron's Ruby. Before you reach Death Mountain, you will find our village, Kakariko, where Kurenai and I were born and raised together. Try talking to some of the villagers there before you go up to Death Mountain. Oh, and before you go to Death Mountain, you must find a fireproof shield because with the shield you have now, Naruto, will burn off easily. I suggest going back to the Hyrule Market and finding a shield called a "Hylian Shield." said Asuma.

"So, can you tell me what the Hylian Shield looks like?" asked Naruto.

"You'll see it when you get to the Bazaar." said Asuma.

"Oh. Okay." said Naruto with a smile.

"Anyway, the song that Kurenai just taught you, "Hinata's Lullaby" has some mysterious power in those notes. Only members of the Royal Family know and are allowed to learn that song. But remember, with "Hinata's Lullaby", it will help prove that you're connected to the Royal Family. Well, Princess Hinata is waiting for your return to Hyrule Castle. Well, we're counting on you, Naruto Uzumaki!" cried Asuma as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and left Naruto and Navi alone.

"Come on, Naruto! Let's go to Death Mountain!" cried Navi.

"Wait! Let's go to Hatake Ranch first! I promised Tenten that I'd go and visit." said Naruto.

Navi then sighed, and said:

"Alright." as she and Naruto were on their way to Hatake Ranch.


End file.
